Perfecting the End
by xXBlueDazeXx
Summary: ED FIC: She never could match up with her. Dominique had surpassed her the moment she smiled so openly and laughed so easily, a fact she never knew. A fact that might've saved her life... WARNING: Contains Anorexia and Charrie Death


**Disclaimer: I dont own HP or any noticable last names D:**

* * *

Dominique could never match up with her sister. The _perfect_, _beautiful, sweet _Victoire Weasley.

Victoire was a picture perfect daughter with silvery blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and a wonderful boyfriend. Her grades were always top of her class, a fact which led her to being both prefect and Head Girl of Ravenclaw. Dominique wished everynight she could be more like the flawless woman who was her older sister. Victoire was tall, feminine, thin yet curvy, breathtakingly statuesque. Everything Dominique was not.

Dominique was the middle child, always striving to gain attention and approval, being praised like Victoire was but a pipe dream she never even hoped for. She had strawberry hued stick straight hair, silver eyes, and had yet to date. Once. Dom was short, flat chested, and tomboyish. She was a proud Gryffindore with a temper that would make her Aunt Ginny stutter. Her grades were top of her class but it didn't matter. She had to work night after night for the Os while Vicki got them without a second thought.

So when January of her fourth year cameand all around her people were complementing Victoire on her ability to stay so thin despite the holidays, a fact that came as easy as breathing, Dominique took a long hard look at herself and vowed to gain the perfection and control her sister had. It was the only thing she could really control in her opinion.

Dominique began to limit her food to only veggies and fruits, a fact her friends, Joel Wood, Ardel Finnigen, and Lorcan Scamander, chalked up to some strange girlish habit. Dom found the females in her year to be vain and vapid, therefore not worth the effort of befriending. Having only male friends had its benefits as she was to learn later.

She lost twelve pounds by the time she was a fifth year. This fact did not go unnoticed. Now she was the one being complemented. Even Teddy, the handsome and caring Teddy who was Victoires, commented on how lovely she looked. His words left her on a high for weeks. Guys came up to her, asking her on dates and Hogsmeade trips, a fact her friends found annoying. Victoire was in her last year at Hogwarts and the family had been all consumed with her becoming the first Head Girl to even notice Dominiques weight loss. Only Teddy had noticed.

Halfway through her fifth year, Dom hit a platue of weight-loss. She neither gained nor lost. This made her cry at night, wishing she had more control. Wishing she was more like Vicki.

She stopped eating for weeks after that. The Christmas holidays rolled around and her willpower failed. She binged to the point where each night she felt sick from stuffing herself. She returned to school feeling like a failure, blaming her lack of will and want for the pounds. Blaming her weight gain on not being Victoire. On not having her perfect self-control.

Joel, Ardel, and Lorcan all exclaimed about how she had a bounce to her step once more. Dom could only think to herself how they only said it cause she'd gotten even fatter then before. Each time she gazed into the mirror in the girls loo, the image twisted and contorted, taking on a life of its own as it whelded the picture like a dagger, stabbing into her already low self esteem. In the back of her mind, a voice whispered to her to try harder. To be perfect. To have what Victoire had.

So she did. She pushed herself more at Quidditch practices, adiment on burning the calories she didn't eat. Her energy during prefect patrols was more fierce, her feet practically dancing along the stone as she forced herself to walk quicker, to be more efficient, more like Vicki.

Her fifth year ended with her recieving several invitations from guys for dates and owl correspondances. She felt giddy, she was finally being noticed as a girl like her sister rather then one of the guys. Sixth year came and with it, a new passion for Dom. Vicki had graduated finally and Dom was now the center of attention. So therefore, everyone knew when she passed out one day during quidditch practice. Madam Pomfrey asked her when the last time she'd eaten something and Dom lied saying she'd skipped lunch to finished up an essay. Pomfrey advised her to take it easier. In truth, it had been more then a month. She finally had the control she craved so passionatly.

The Yule Ball came and she went with the most popular guy in the school, Damien Nott, a Slytherin seventh year. She was the envy of every girl with her hair perfectly curled in ringlets and her makeup done just so. In the deep crimson gown of silk and lace, she had all eyes on her. Dominique felt butterflys everytime someone looked at her with wide eyes. In her mind, the voice was telling her that they thought she was still no where near Victoire in the stance of beauty. In truth however, she had already surpassed the untouchable beauty of her sister, her radiance was approachable. Touchable.

Christmas holidays flew by, Dominique faking sick as to avoid eating. No one suspected a thing was wrong, so terribly wrong, with the teen. She returned to school, her dizzy spell increasing in frequency.

She began to date Nott. Victoire and Teddy broke up. She excercised harder. Another five pounds were dropped. Dom passed out in class atleast once a week. No one could ever believe that she'd lost all control. Least of all, her.

As seventh year began she gained the title of Gryffindore Quidditch Captain, something the unathletic Victoire never had, and Head Girl. Dominique was the quintessential lion. Perfect and friendly. Her and Nott split and Lorcan began to woo her. She'd gone from a healthy 132 to a disasterous 86 pounds. her hip bones and collarbone shown with a fierce vengance, daring anyone to call her too thin. No one did. And if they let those words slip past their lips, her mind twisted them into lies. Her disasterous cycle continued as she led the team into victory after victory and maintained her perfect grades.

Teddy started to owl her. Dominique strived harder for control. Another three pounds disapeared. Lorcan, Damien, Joel, Teddy, and Ardel began to worry. Lorcan tried to tell her she was unhealthy and needed to gain control. Dom burst into tears and ran from him, had she really lost control? She thought she'd lost weight! Maybe the scale was tricking her...

Safe to say, Dom fought like a wildcat for control. For perfection. To beat Victoire. To be the perfect child.

And she finally won.

On November twenty-ninth, she finally had everyones attention. She had finally done what Vicki couldn't do. She was noticed by everyone. The Slytherins, Gryffindores, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Hogwarts professors, Delacours, Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms, and everyone she'd managed to touch came to see her.

To say their final goodbye.

Dominique had done what Victoire had never managed to do. She had entranced everyone with her sincere kindness and humble smiles.

She had made everyone cry.

* * *

**AN. Considering this was my first ED fic, my first fic with Dominique aswell, I think I did relativly well.  
Haha.  
But thats just my opinion. I've love to hear yours ^.^**

**~Blue**


End file.
